Plastic Man
by ReiyaLiMoe
Summary: Sometimes, when he's all alone, Tony takes out the arc reactor and wonders whether it would be worth it to put it back in.
1. Plastic Man

Alright so this is the first Fanfiction I am actually following through on writing. I saw a HeadCanon prompt about Tony on a tumblr for the avengers is said that "Sometimes, when he's all along, Tony takes out the arc reactor and wonders whether it would be worth it to put it back in." Now I know this has nothing to do with romance but I am hoping to write a story about Tony and Steve saving each other from themselves (Set after Avengers). Rated M for Suicidal thoughts and "Adult" themes later on, Written to "Plastic Man" by "Seether"

Plastic Man – By ReiyaLiMoe

"It's four a.m. sir you should acquire rest soon" Jarvis chimes and Tony just chuckles and continues to slosh around the drink in his hand. "Sir I must implore tha- Mute." Tony interrupts the AI before it can continue to nag him any farther. He stirs the drink around, not actually taking a drink from it, and then set it down on his desk.

Thinking, Tony has come to learn, is a dangerous hobby for him. Yes; Tony should never be left alone with just he and his thought. 'I know men with none of that worth ten of you' Tony chuckles to himself again after remembering the Captains words from back when they had first met. The Captain; Captain America, The. Captain. America. His father's greatest accomplishment, Howard Starks Pride and Joy… Some kid from Brooklyn, not anyone that Tony could ever amount to.

Tony leaned back in his chair drumming his finger on his stomach and letting his left hand trail down to hem of his wife-beater. He held the shirt up with his left hand as the right quickly slid up and unlocked the arc reactor from its place in his chest. He pulls it from his shirt and gazes down at the small blue light with heavy eyes. This is his heart, this little light is his life's work… his whole being… an entire new element created for nothing more than to save his own selfish ass… sure he had the self sustaining Stark tower, but that's just what it was, "Stark" tower…

He inhaled deeply and smiled at the glowing little reactor in his hand. He set it down on his desk and leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and running his hands through his dark hair. "Tony?" He shot up straight in his chair and the sudden voice calling his name. Steve had come into his lab and between having JARVIS on mute and being lost in thought (and possibly that all his loud rock music and damaged a bit of his hearing but he'd never say so) he hadn't heard him enter. "Uh,.. hi Steve" Tony said and stood up so that he was level with the man across the room from him.

"Don't you need that?" Steve said pointing to the small glowing device still sitting on Tony's desk. "Oh um yea I uh, I just finished making some adjustments is all". Tony lied and plastered on the fake shit eating grin he'd mastered so well. He quickly retrieved the reactor and lifted his shirt long enough to pop in back in place then sighed in relief as he immediately felt better afterword. "So," Tony sparked a new subject. "What brings you down to the lab at this hour Cap?" Tony chirped.

"Steve, and I well, still trying to get use to sleeping in a new place, couldn't quite get to sleep so I though I'd do a little exploration sense I guess I'll be living here now." Steve rocked on his heels, truth is he's been wandering for hours trying to avoid the nightmares. "You don't mind right? Because I can just go back to me ro- No no it's fine… it's fine Steve where ever you want to look around feel free." Tony intervened in the middle of Steve's sentence. How was this kid so polite… well maybe he wasn't 'exactly' a kid but whatever still, polite as polite could get.

"Alright Thank you" the politeness in Steve's voice nearly made Tony puke but instead he just decided to leave and try and sleep it off. "Well Cap-… Steve I think I'm actually going to head to bed now that I'm down with my work on the reactor and all. Have a good night" Tony walked towards the door behind Steve and patted the Captain on the shoulder on his way. As he reached for the door though the captains voice came about again. "What were you really doing sitting there with the reactor out of your chest?" Tony stopped… his stomach was turning and he hadn't even had a fucking sip of alcohol in over 2 months.

"Uh like I said I had to make an adjustment" He turned around. "There were a couple wires twisted wrong an-Tony…" Steve's voice came out in a warning tone. "Steve" Tony dead panned back and turned to face the other man. "You expect me to believe that you were just down here 'fixing a wire' in the thing that's keeping you alive at four in the morning, listen I may be from the past but I'm not stupid Tony, what were you really doing." Steve took a step toward Tony. "Why don't you just let me be Steve" Tony said and went to turn back to the door.

Steve stepped forward again and grabbed Tony's shoulder turning him back to face him. "So what you can pretend you're well?" Steve says back to him. "Listen 'Steve'" Tony put extra sarcasm on the blond's name. "You don't know me, Your just some guy living in my building that the government wanted me to fight beside. You're not my 'friend' not my 'advisor' and not my fucking therapist, now I am tired, if you haven't noticed it's four in the morning and I am going to bed." Tony snapped and Steve's hand withdrew from his shoulder.

Tony fled the lab and headed quickly up to his room. He flopped down on his back on his oversized circular bed and rubbed his face. "Well, probably wasn't the best way to handle that" tony said to himself and stared wide eyed up at his ceiling, always had been one who worked better with machines then with people… that's why he had Pepper… yea… he didn't need to make friends himself Pepper did that for him. And why would he even want to be friends with 'Steve Rogers' the famous 'Captain America' it's not like that man would ever see him for anything other than a narcissistic asshole. Which he was… no hiding that fact… yep… Anthony Stark… The narcissistic asshole… Genius Billionaire Narcissistic Playboy Philanthropist Asshole.

Well doesn't that sound about right…

So there it is, please rate and review tell me if it's terrible or if I did okay and should continue 3


	2. Glad You Came Part:1

Alright so you all seemed to reeaaallly enjoy the beginning of the story so thank you! Thank you for all the positive responses and requests for me to continue. Now I write to certain songs, so if you have a song that you think would fit the story please by all means leave it in the Reviews! I love all music so don't bother worrying about me not liking it! Also I noticed how short my story was once I got it onto the site D; I promise to try and write more per chapter! Anyways this chapter is written to "Glad you came" by "wanted

Glad You Came

After a fitful night thanks to his PTSD Tony was ready to finally just be awake and stay that way. It wasn't as late as he would have liked to sleep it, only about six a.m., but hell he'd take it over being trapped underwater inside of his dreams any day. He stood, ankles popping in the process, was he getting old? No just tired he thought and slipped into the bathroom for a good morning shower. Afterwards standing in front of the mirror he let his gaze drop to the little light on his chest. He gave off a faint smile, He'd have to find a way to discretely apologize to the captain and thank him without let him really know what he was planning on the night previous.

He headed out to the Main kitchen, yes each of the top ten floors of Stark Tower had their own, but this was the main one and the one on Tony's personal floor. He was honestly surprised to see Steve sitting there reading that mornings paper and drinking coffee. "Morning" Tony remarked and went to get himself a cup of Joe. "Oh, um…" Steve must have put the paper down but Tony had his back to the younger,.. Older? Male as he went about preparing his own coffee. "Morning" Steve finally managed to say. "What weren't you expecting me?" Tony turned and smirked at the blond before taking a sip of his drink and leaning back against the counter as he and Steve made the first eye contact of the morning. "Well actually I wasn't I'm usually the only one out here this early." Steve remarked back. "ah, I understand but do understand this is 'Stark Tower' and I don't need permission to walk the halls at any specific hour." Tony snarked back and waved his eyebrows in response.

"Hey I never said you did alright… only said I wasn't expecting it." Steve said defensively and turned back to his paper. 'Fuck… there I go again, god dammit always gotta be the dick in the room' Tony mentally beat himself into the ground. 'okay okay time to apologize Stark, how does that work again? Oh-' "Are you hungry?" Tony blurted out and went wide eyed even at himself but quickly covered it as Steve turned to face him. "And don't just say no to try and be polite or because your pissed at me." Tony said while holding up his left hand in defense and using his right to set his coffee down on the counter behind him. He quickly moved to the refrigerator and started to pull out the orange juice, milk, eggs, butter, cheese, whatever he could use to make a breakfast food. He paused, stood and looked at Steve who was just looking at him and smiling a little. "Do you like omelets?" Tony inquired while quirking and eyebrow and pointing to the man in question while holding an orange in the other hand.

A chuckle erupted from the Captain and he nodded his head, "Yes Tony that would be nice." He managed to get out between chuckle fits. "Good." Tony deadpanned and tossed the orange at Steve as he dove back down into the fridge to pull out the rest of the ingredients he thought he might need.

Everything went horribly wrong as he attempted to cook though… He set the plate with the terribly burned omelet down onto the table and both men just stared at it for a moment before simultaneously bursting into laughter. "Are you serious Tony?" Steve was gasping as his pushed the plate away from him slightly. "What? At least we know it's good and dead." Tony said and picked up the fork and took a mocking bite. He instantly ripped a napkin from the center holder and spit out the charkled bits while he and Steve burst back into fits of childish laughter. Tony then poured himself some orange juice and took a gulp, the mixture or charkled egg and citrus however was not a delightful one in the least and Tony found himself spitting it out over the sink and drinking water straight from the faucet.

After the disastrous near death breakfast experience Tony leaned back against the counter once again. "Wanna just go to a café?" Tony asked the captain and they both burst into one last fit of chuckles. "Yea sure." Steve replied. "C'mon I know just the place." Tony said and headed for the elevator and Steve followed grabbing his brown pilots jacket on the way and stood next to the so called genius as the elevator doors slid shut. "So…" Steve made a popping sound with his lips and rocked on his heels. "This is… deferent… you know… from… last night." Tony Chuckled as his dirty mind went into play. Steve scoffed "C'mon Tony I did NOT mean it like that." A faint blush played onto Steve's face, 'how innocent,' Tony thought, 'let's toy with him. "Didn't mean it didn't sound like it" Tony chuckled and Steve shoved him a bit. "C'mon Tony don't be an ass!" He laughed and Tony shoved him back a bit harder (not admitting it took a bit of effort due to Steve's size) "Sorry that's my job, don't like it find a different elevator." Tony replied and Steve easily caught himself and shoved Tony all in good fun into the wall of the elevator as the doors slid open to the garage. "Oh yes how could I forget?" Steve said as he left the elevator and Tony pushed himself off the wall to follow him.

"So what'll it be cap?" Tony said as Steve stood before his many vehicles. "I'm personally a fan of the Mazda but I'm up for whatever you want to be seen in." Tony said as he held his hands behind his back. "That one?" Steve said pointing to a yellow mustang convertible as if he were a seven year old boy at his first car show with his father, cute, "Alright little Stevey hop in shot gun, I'll drive, and remember to buckle up now." Tony said jokingly as he rounded to the driver's side, opening the door to slide in. Steve on the other hand was so excited that he merely just jumped over the side of the car and plopped into his seat and quickly buckled himself in. Tony just chuckled and started the car.

Tony tore out of the garage probably faster then he should have but neither seemed to care with the shit eating grins plastered onto their faces as they took off for the small little down town café.

Tony parked and paid the meter and they both walked into the café and sat in a booth in the back of the café. A cute little waitress who wore her hair short approached the table and gingerly handed the menu's to the men. "What's the matter sweetheart, you new here?" Tony asked leaning back grinning at her. "Yes sir, was told by the manager to tell the town hero's that breakfasts on the house." She smiled with a faint blush dancing across her freckled cheeks. "Well that's very kind, thank you" Steve smiled and nodded at her. "Is there anything you two would like to start off with beverage wise?" she smiled a small overbite slipping into that small adoring smile. "Coffee for me, what about you Steve?" Tony glanced over at the blond. "What do you suggest?" Steve questioned the waitress. "Oh um.." She giggled a bit. "I like the lemonade here, fresh squeezed." She pursed her lips together biting softly at the bottom one. "Sounds good to me, you got a name?" The waitress finished writing down their drinks then presented the name tag pinned to her top. "Reiya, and I'll be right back with those drinks." Reiya said and turned on her heels to go fetch the order.

"Yep she's new here." Tony chuckled. "And from what I can tell she likes her super heroes." He added. "How can you tell?" Steve laughed a bit and looked from the fleeing waitress to Tony. "Please she was practically 'gushing' over us Steve." Tony replied with a smirk.

Soon enough Tony and Steve had their food in front of them and the waitress was off to take care of other tables if only for a little while, so now was the time for Steve to question Tony of the previous night. The Captain wiped the syrup from his mouth with a napkin and paused eating to pursue his questions. "So Tony, really now, about last night" Tony instantly sighed and wiped his own mouth and flung the napkin down in front of him knowing what was coming next. "I don't want to talk about it Steve, I was drunk alright, I get grumpy when I'm drunk." Tony then mentally kicked himself at all the questions that would bring. Steve only smiled "I know that's a lie… your friends James and Pepper told me what you're like when you're drunk and 'grumpy' was nowhere in either of their descriptions, plus you told me last night you were fixing a wire… well I highly doubt that you could do that dunk" He stated. "Whoa," Tony interjected. "You don't know me, I've given lectures on quantum physics while intoxicated more so then I was last night!"

"I'm sorry I just don't believe you were actually fixing that thing in your chest that just so happens to be keeping you alive at four in the morning while drunk Tony." Steve tried again. "I just want an honest answer." He asked "And I'm giving you one" Liar… " And I'm the one whose sorry alright hence why I tried making you that stupid omelet and brought you to this stupid café in my stupid mustang Steve. I. Am Trying. To. Apologize… to you…" Tony claimed and they both paused… "Alright…" Steve said solemnly and returned to eating.

Tony sighed… 'yep the plan of becoming friends with cap over here is going wonderfully' he thought and took another bite. After what seemed like the foreverness of silence Tony gave it. "I'll make you a deal." Steve looked up but before he could say anything Tony continued. "Let me take you out to see what you've missed tonight, I'll take you to the Stark Expo and we'll go out for some drinks and tour the city… when we get home if I'm not to wasted tonight I'll answer any question you want Deal?" Tony said in dead seriousness as he and Steve held eye contact for a moment. "Deal" Steve replied and they finished their breakfast and returned back to the Stark Tower.

Yea! It's not overly long but it's better than before. Once again Rates and Reviews make me want to write my lovelies ! and also I would just like to say that I do not have any beta readers so if my grammar sucks I really do apologize. Leave me you Stony songs! I write better to music!


	3. Glad You Came Part:2

Ahhhh you guys are so lovely! Thank you so much! You make me actually feel like writing. Also this chapter is to the same song as last chapter and I don't really have any songs planned for next chapter so read this chapter and give me suggestions. I will not write more without music XD

Glad You Came Part: 2

It's six and Steve stands in front of his bedroom mirror in Stark Tower… "well, this aut to be fun…" He said to himself. He was Clad in nice brown themed plaid shirt and khaki colored pants with nice flat dress shoes, a little old fashioned but hey, wasn't he? The Captain had no idea what to expect from the night, He was going to be visiting The Stark Expo for the first time since before he became Captain America, but other than that Steve was at a lost for what Tony had planned for the night. What even was tonight? Part of a deal for information right? But it didn't really make any sense, sense Tony was treating Steve tonight, wasn't he? Treating him to a night on the town and then later on he'd tell him some of his secrets… all in all it was giving something to Steve and not receiving anything in return… wait… Tony was selfish… selfish and arrogant and narcissistic (according to his file) what was all this about? Steve shook his head as he heard the knock on his door.

Tony stood, dressed in a slim black suit, in front of Steve's door. As Steve opened it Tony could have sworn all the oxygen disappeared out of the hallway. Yet he was Tony and to show emotion would be 'extremely' out of nature for him. "A bit old fashioned, Don't you think cap?" Tony said with his hands behind his back. "Sorry Mr. Man of tomorrow but I am 'old fashioned'" Steve replied. Tony just gave off a cheeky grin. "Okay captain let's get going then shall we?" Tony said as he turned and took a step. "Steve." Tony stopped and looked back. "What?" He inquired. "It's Steve, Tony" Steve stated from behind him. "You know my name? the one my parents gave me and that I actually like being called." Steve remarked. "Oh…" Tony said and turned. "Alright, Steve" Tony said sincerely with a smile and gestured for them to get going. Steve smiled back and the men headed to the garage to get into the mustang once again.

They arrived at the 'Stark Expo' and Tony watched as Steve's light blue eye danced and gleamed against all the shiny new features of the park. Tony was just standing there staring when Steve looked back at him with a smile on his face. "Just as loud and gaudy as its owner" He said sarcastically, this caught Tony off guard and he let out a whole hearted laugh and now it was Steve's turn to become speechless at the sight of how bright those deep brown eyes were. "Bigger is always better if you ask me!" Tony replied and Steve came back down to earth. "I haven't been here is… shit…" Steve said under his breath, he didn't like to swear but he was overwhelmed by how many memories he had flowing back into his mind at the site of the park, the supposed 'double date' with Bucky and the girls, 'actually getting into the army and becoming Captain America… meeting his good friend Howard Stark. Steve swallowed hard. "Cap- Steve?" Steve felt Tony's hand on his shoulder. "You okay buddy?" Tony asked. "Yea… just seems like it was only yesterday I was here with my friend Bucky, memories ya know?" Steve said and faced Tony with a soft smile.

"Well you're here with me now, time to make some new memories" Tony smiled and shoved Steve playfully and speed walking into the expo. Steve paused for a minute after being shoved and let the words truly sink into his mind. Tony and Bucky were both sarcastic but that's about where the comparison ended… maybe it was about time for his to start making new memories. "Steve you coming?" He heard Tony should from down the walkway in the park. "Yea yea I'm coming" Steve said with a smile in his voice and hurried to catch up to his new friend.

The two went on enjoying the evening at the Stark Expo. Tony took Steve to an Exotic show with strange music and women dancing from drapes that hung from the ceiling, it was almost like a circus, there were some performers breathing fire and doing acrobatics only there was a sever lack of appropriate clothing and at one point one women came and sat in Steve's lap toying with the buttons on the show, she requested for Steve to meet her after the show but Steve politely decline saying he already had plans and she simply kissed that beautiful nose of his and returned to the show. Tony chuckled as Steve's cheeks turned pink and they left shortly afterwards. They hit a couple bars where Steve remained unable to get drunk and tony barely sipped any beverage he got (he wanted to remember this night). As the night winded down Steve and Tony began to walk towards the gate of the park. "So what now?" Steve asked. "Ever been on a yacht?" Tony beamed? And began to send a text message to summon his private yacht. "um.. no?..." Steve said and Tony slipped his phone into his pocket and they got into the car.

They arrived by the water and Tony's private Yacht was ready and waiting for them. When the captain motioned to follow them Tony waved him away. "Do you know how to sail this thing?" Steve asked. "I know how to do everything." Tony remarked and started sailing out into the body of water. After a sufficient distance Tony dropped anchor and he and Tony sat down for a nice glass of wine as they looked up at the sky. "So tell me about her." Tony spoke up and Steve looked baffled as he was caught off guard by the question. "Who her?" "she her." "whose she?" "She is who, Peggy!" "How do you know about Pe- Howard…" "So fondue?" they paused then laughed together once again, they were good at that, very synchronized for to completely different types of people.

Steve leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees and smiled fondly. "She was one hell of a woman… didn't take any kind of shit from anyone, knocked one of the other recruits on his ass for being rude the first time I met her. She was also the last person I spoke with before I went down into the ice…" He said first lovingly then solemnly. "She your first kiss?" Tony inquired. Steve chuckled, "No uh I was at your dad's lab when I was cornered by this pretty blond girl with blue eyes who yanked me down by the tie into a rather eager kiss." Steve laughed a bit and Tony lost it. "What?" Steve asked in retaliation. "Long wavy thick blond hair?" Tony asked grinning, "yea?" Steve answered "Pretty blue eyes?" Tony added and Steve nodded. "Small little mole on her cheek?" And Steve nodded once more. Tony nearly fell out of his chair and spilled his drink as he clutched his stomach in laughter. "What, who was it?" Steve implored. "That was my mother Steve" Tony managed to get out in between fits of laughter.

Steve's face turned scarlet as his expression grew into something truly mortified. "Oh god Tony I'm so sorry!" Tony had to set down his wine glass and hold up his hand in order to get Steve to stop apologizing long enough for him to stop laughing and wipe the tears from his eyes. "Oh god Steve, no need to apologize my mom was quite the looker I understand." He said and Steve was quick to jump to his own defense. "SHE kissed ME Tony! I swear!" he said with his hands on his chest. "No no Steve I'm just saying it's fine, it's ALL fine." Tony said and returned his wine glass to his hand.

They settled again and continued to enjoy the others company. "So is it my turn to question Tony, although I think you already know what I'm going to ask." Steve stated. Tony sighed and sloshed his drink in his glass, "was hoping you'd forget about that since we were having a good time bud." Tony Chuckled sadly, he was not looking forward to sharing the following information. "I can't get drunk and forget remember." Steve quirked and downed his glass of wine in one gulp. They chuckled as he set his now empty glass down onto the table. "I take it out sometimes…" Tony began. "Sometimes to just examine… sometimes when I want to see if I could maybe just maybe… not live like a machine depending on a damn battery anymore… and sometimes when I think of Yensen… the man who saved my pathetic life to begin with…" Tony opened his shirt and popped the little light from his chest.

Steve went to rush at him and put it back in Tony's chest but Tony held a hand up to calm the other man. "I can live without it for a while, calm down soldier boy." Tony said and sat forward so both he and Steve could lean over the devise. "It's as if Yensen and my old man could predict the future… this little light has a really REALLY long life… Yensen's original design was flawed but efficient for the time it was needed… and my dad… never really showed that he liked me but knew I'd be able to finish his work… in a way I guess I was just a tool for them… I didn't create the miniature arc reactor, Yensen did and I didn't discover a new element that was my 'brilliant' fathers doing and he was dead for almost 20 years before he did it…" There was a long pause as both men just gazed at the reactor. "I'm not Iron Man Steve… Yensen and Howard are Iron man… I'm just a brat wearing their work and taking the fame for it."

Steve throat was tight, "I don't believe that Tony… I've seen you in action, the reactor, the suit, it's all you, if this is about what I said Tony I-" Tony cut his off. "It is about you, always has been, you're all my dad told me about when I was younger, the stories I heard before bed, the only times I really saw my dad happy was when he was talking about his good friend Captain America… I've had to compete with you every since I was a boy, I never won that one…" Tony stated as they made eye contact. "Listen Tony please don't feel that way-" and Tony interrupts yet again. "It's not just me Steve." And they both go quiet for a moment before Tony speaks again. "Everyone feels inadequate next to you, god knows I always have." Tony said and finally breaks eye contact with the captain and looks back at the reactor.

Steve gently takes the reactor from Tony's grasp and examines it. He lets his fingers dance across the small device and Tony's eyes follow the movements of his hands… he'd need to put the reactor back in soon. As if reading his mind Steve slowly gets down onto his knee so he's closer to Town and with an attentive gaze, cautiously moves Tony's short apart with his left hand and carefully places and secures the reactor back in its place within Tony's chest. "I'm sorry…" Steve says in a whisper that would be almost impossible to hear if not for the fact that their faces were so close. His eyes float up and meet Tony's dark sad ones. "I'm glad you came tonight…" Tony replied and his look was genuine and heart wrenching for the poor Captain. "Yea…" Steve smiled faintly. "Me to..." he agreed.

After that they silently agreed to head back to the Tower for the night. Tony pulled the Yacht in and left it to the crew to tie up until further use. He and Steve enjoyed a silent yet comfortable drive home together. When the elevator at Stark tower reached Steve's floor he turned and thanked Tony for the night with a firm handshake and a lingering look then departed to him room for the night as the elevator carried Tony to the floor where his room was located. Tony walked alone through the hallways unable to shake the feeling that he wished Steve was still there for him to talk to… or at least sit in silence with… he shook his head "I'll just sleep it off" he said quietly. "Are you feeling ill sir?" JARVIS question. "No no Jarvis I'm fine, do me a favor though." Tony paused. "Yes Sir?" the AI replied. "Set my alarm for six tomorrow morning." Tony replied. "Already done Sir." And with that Tony stripped and flung himself into bed, falling into an oddly peaceful slumber.


	4. Vanilla Twilight Part:1

Dear "The Man in the Box".

Thank you for all your beautiful reviews! I truly appreciate the extra input that you're putting into each chapter. As for being like the comic, I only know tiny bits of the real comic (blame my broke teenage girl on a babysitting budget and gaming addiction syndrome, long name, yea we're working on that) most of what I knew of the characters (even before the movies) came from my big brother, he's kind of my best friend haha, I really have actually wanted to be a comic book artist since I was 5 XD. And as for rush hour 3, never saw it XD thought I was being original there haha. Most of my little prompts are slid in there though, there is the arc reactor removal from the headcanon tumblr, also the thing with Tony's mother came from that to so feel free to use it as you will XD and that like "everyone feel inadequate next to you, god knows I always have. Came from a line in the comic I believe. I just really love little inputs about them I find here and there on the internet. Now to address the reviewers in general so we can get this started. (and sorry about the spacing thing, like a said before this is my first Fanfiction XD)

As for my other reviewers, I just have to say thank you so incredibly much. I always avoided writing Fanfiction (well writing in general) because I was afraid no one would read it. But last year I took park in NANOWRIMO and wrote a Zombie apocalypse story and so when Avengers came out and I enjoyed it so much and then I saw the reactor prompt I was quick to jump into action. Thank you for making me feel like I'm not wasting my time on this : )

Vanilla Twilight Part: 1

Tony awoke with his alarm and began getting ready for the morning. He felt oddly well rested for the first time in a while. He showered shaved his goatee back to perfection, dressed himself and then headed out to the kitchen.

"Morning" He chimed to Steve, who was just as the morning previous sitting with his coffee and paper, only something else had change, there was a slight difference with today's picture. "Morning Tony." Steve smiled over his news paper then returned to reading.

'what was it? What was it, oh...' Tony noticed the second coffee cup sitting on the table and looked around to see if anyone else was around. "It's for you." Steve said without even looking up from his paper. "Oh, um… thanks" Tony said and sat down in the seat that the coffee was placed by.

It was still hot… as if Steve had poured it knowing Tony would just be getting here about this time. How had he known Tony planned on getting up early today? Tony took a sip of the beverage and enjoyed how it warmed his insides and slowly awoke him for the morning. "You have fun last night?" Tony question and Steve folded his paper and set it down onto the table. "Yea I did, thank you" Steve said and leaned forward onto the table and drank from his own mug.

"Good, good…" Tony smiled back. "Mrs. Potts is on her way up Sir" JARVIS's voice came on over the intercom. "Alright I'll be waiting." Tony said and took another drink.

The doors to the elevator opened and Pepper walked in with her phone to her ear and clipboard at her side like always. "Thank you, see you soon." She said to the person on the phone and ended her call. "Good morning Tony." She said with a smile. "It's nice to see your actually awake." She shared a laugh with him. "Pepper have you met Steve yet?" Tony gestured to the captain across the table from him.

"No I haven't it's nice to meet you." She said and they both shook hands. Without missing a beat Pepper turned to Tony. "You have a meeting with the board of directors tomorrow in Chicago." Tony froze… he didn't want to go, he wanted to stay home, he was a fucking super hero.

"Isn't that your job? That's why I made you CEO Pepper." He stated. "They were insistent that they needed the famous Tony Stark to be present, now your plane will be ready for you arou-"

"I'm not going." Tony interjected.

"Tony yes you are."

"No I'm really not."

"Tony yes you are your plane will be ready at one"

"Five…"

"why?

"Because it's my plane and I will not bored it until five Pepper…" Tony finally deadpanned the conversation. Pepper shook her head and held her hands up in frustration to the older man. "Fine Tony you win, the plane will be ready at five I don't care anymore, Sign this!" Pepper held out the clipboard long enough for Tony to sign it then stomped back to the elevator in her tiny black heels.

"Are you always like this?" Steve said with a slightly upset look on his face from across the table. "What do you mean?" Tony asked as he looked back over to the captain. "A child Tony, that was childish." Steve commented. "What? At least I agreed to even go Steve." Tony said in his own defense. "Oh yes how could I forget, but only under your own conditions! Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" Steve questioned and suddenly the atmosphere in the room became very tense.

"I guess not…" Tony finally said in a dead voice and stood to leave.

"Tony c'mon I didn't mean it like tha-"

"Oh I'm pretty sure you did Steve, sorry I'm not a piece of perfection like you." Tony said as he began walking away.

"Tony!" Steve called and began after the dark haired man.

"I don't want to hear it Steve." Tony said as he approached the stairway to his lab in Stark Tower.

"I'm not perfect Tony, at least I wasn't when I started this!" Steve said as he easily caught up to the man. "Ah yes well I guess you're just a lucky one Steve Rogers." Tony said as he went to enter the lab but instead found his face smacking into the muscular forearm of captain America.

"Lucky? You think I'm lucky?" Steve voice broke a bit and Tony went solemn but refused to look at him. "I'm lost Tony, I don't know a fucking thing about where I am or what I'm doing, I joined the army as a scrawny kid from Brooklyn who wanted to prove he could do something." Tony looked at the dismayed captain.

"Steve I.." "Do you have any idea who I really am? My parents both died in the army, I got the shit knocked outta me daily, I'm stuck in a time that I don't even come close to understand, do you have any idea the people I lost? The people I.." Steve swallowed hard his eyes were beginning to redden. "The people I left behind?"

Tony's heart fluttered before it began to break, "Steve listen I didn't me-" "of course you didn't, you only mean it until it offends somebody right?" Steve said and then took off down the hall leaving the genius billionaire asshole behind.

Tony sat in his lab… no drinks… no food… just thought… him alone with his thoughts again. "Hi Tony" he said aloud. "I just thought you should know you are the most disgusting human being on this planet and that if your reactor suddenly stopped working for some odd unkown reason that I would be more than perfectly okay with that." He stated to himself…

"Yea… me to.." He replied… "Me to.."

He wandered around the lab for a bit, not all the boxes had been emptied yet from moving from one lab to another. He rummaged inside the boxes throwing small trinkets here and there, when all of the sudden he unearthed one of his dads old projects. A shield, only about half done, with red and blue and half a white star in the center, the rest was just a metal wire frame, a gift… a welcome home present from Howard Stark to Captain America when they found him… only the search had been stopped and so Howard never bothered to finish it… a gift for his long lost friend… well the Captain had been found maybe it was time he got his present.

Tony worked meticulously all day on the shield, ignoring many a called from a Mrs. Pepper Potts in order to get the shield done by the time he had to go. When it was finished painted and polished he crept out from the kitchen hoping the team wouldn't be out there making dinner yet. It was about four and he had to get going soon (ho would just clean up on the plain). He set the shield on the table and propped it up a bit on the napkin holder in the center and stepped back to look at his work.

His phone rang again and this time her answered. "Hello?", "Tony we have to get going, get to the plain!" "uhh" he quickly dove to the counter and grabbed a post it note and a pin from the cup holder above the sink. "Yea yea I'm heading out the door right now, just one more second I've been working on something." He quickly scribbled down a message and stuck the note to the shield on the table. "Yea yea Pepper I'm walking out the door right now I promise." He said in a hurried voice as he grabbed his jacket and keys and hopped in the elevator leaving the shield on the table with the note attached to it reading. "To Steve Rogers, From Howard Stark. Welcome Home."

ANNOUNCEMENT: so I am going on a trip and will not be home until Thursday evening. I will try and write more tonight but I can't promise anything.


	5. I Am Not a Machine

I am not a machine, So Shake it Out

The plane ride was boring, Peppers prep for the conference was boring, and Tony himself believed that the meeting was going to be, surprise surprise! Boring! But he put on his pretty little suit and walked in like a grown man.

"Ah Mr. Stark it's good to see you after all this time." One of the council men smiled and greeted him with a hand shake. ' Fake' Tony deemed the smile in his head and returned the gesture with a fake smile of his own.

"Good to be back." Tony lied and all the men took a seat.

The conference began with discussions of funds bond and stocks, as always Stark Industry was at the peak of perfection and it made Tony sick. It wasn't however until they started discussing the pricing of the alternative energy reactors that Tony truly god upset.

"Nobody is able to afford that" Tony stated, he'd been quiet for a while just listening to the board (aka the group of ugly bald men) talk about pricing the alternative energy was too high. The room fell silent then one of the board members laughed and began to address Tony.

"Since when are you worried about the price of something Stark, you're able to buy the world five times over." A smile lit up his face at his own joke and Tony stood from his seat.

"I didn't make the energy sources out of greed." He stated

"No of course not Anthony but we have the company to think about." A different man commented.

"No we really don't look at the company it's in pristine condition, and this energy is so- REVOLUTIONARY, that it could change the worlds view on power sources." Tony began to walk around the room. "I've studied it, and not only could the reactors have the ability to replace fossil fuels but also coal, we wouldn't need miners anymore and I know it would cut job at different oil plants and mining corporations but just think how man accidents happen at those places! How many Fathers, Husbands, Wives, Mothers, Brother, Sisters excreta we could save. How much money we could save not only the American but global population who could save money with cheap and CLEAN energy supplied to their homes from this, I didn't make the reactor to be another big wig power struggle I built it to help the god damn people, now I am the only one with the knowledge to build the reactors and currently there are only a select few, ALL OF WHICH, are in my possession, and I refuse to be a machine and let you all profit from something that should belong to everyone." Tony finally stopped circling the table as he ended up back at his spot.

The Board members were all stunned at this outburst from Mr. Stark, Pepper actually spilled some of her coffee onto her white blouse and quietly cursed under her breath.

After a moment one of the head bald men *ahem* board men turned to tony with a, surprisingly, genuine smile on his face. "What do you suggest we do then Mr. Stark?" and Tony's face lit up like the fourth of July.

After what seems like Tony's first successful meeting in… well ever! He headed back to his hotel for the night, he didn't want a drink, he didn't want a whore, he was just happy and wanted to stay the way.

"What the hell was that?" Pepper said from behind him. He turned and gestured around a bit.

"The truth Pepper, it was the truth..." He told her with a smile.

A smile graced her lips, "What brought on this change? Did you have another life altering event happen while I wasn't looking?" She asked earnestly, hey eyes were slightly shiny.

"Pepper Potts, now are you crying?" Tony said in a caring voice as a smile came to his own face.

"I might be, you know my boss used to be so unhappy but lately…" She began and trailed off.

"Lately what, what's that old son of a bitch been up to Pepper?" Tony said his smile cracking full force now.

"I have no idea but whatever it is it's been making him pretty happy." She said and her smile broke open full force as well and her eyes began to tear.

"C'mon now, it's been a long day" Tony said and walked Pepper to her hotel room then returned to his own.

He flopped down onto his bed and smiled at the ceiling, the energy dispute was over, well that's one less thing off his chest… more or less. Next there was the Steve dilemma. The Captain had been pretty upset with him when he left and it was strange the tightness in Tony's throat and chest that happened when he thought of the captain upset, nearly in tears because of him. Tony rubbed viciously at his eyes only to find they were wet, how were they wet? He was crying? Why? Then he thought about Steve crying and he felt himself crying more.

"Dammit stop it!" He yelled at himself and then laughed hysterically. "Look at all these good old feelings the Captain is bringing out in you and he's not even here Tony." He said and laughed again, sniffling; he actually enjoyed the cry he was having because for the first time it wasn't a sad one. He was happy he was feeling this way, especially feelings for Steve, Happy that he actually gave a damn about somebody and fucking terrified because of it. It was decided he'd have to talk with Steve when he got home tomorrow, even if it was a hello, he had to say something to him.

Rates and Reviews make for a happy Rei Rei :3


	6. Vanilla Twilight Part:2

Vanilla Twilight Part: 2

Steve felt like hell every since he had walked up to start making dinner for the team (Tuesdays were spaghetti day, and he made the best.) Only to find a new shield signed from Howard Stark… Tony must have found it and left it before he left, it's an understatement to say Steve felt More than a little guilty. If he could figure out how to use this 'cell phone' correctly he'd have called Tony and apologized on the spot but as it was he couldn't so he'd come up and wait for Tony to get home. He did this for the next two days not knowing the exact date of Tony's arrival.

He was sitting on the couch with the shield when the elevator made a ding signaling someone assent to the top floor of Stark Tower. "Jarvis is that Tony?" He inquired the machine, still not use to talking to a voice from nowhere.

"Indeed Mr. Rogers, Tony is on his way up." The Ai I replied.

Before Steve could reply to the machine however the doors to the elevator slid open and Tony stepped out. Steve shot up and faced him and both men stood in an awkward gaze for a moment.

"Hey" Tony said bluntly and smiled to the man across from him.

"Hey" Steve said with a small laugh of relief that at least it didn't appear that Tony hated him. "Um I got that shield." Steve gestured down and then decided just to pick the thing up; with clumsy fingers he held it caringly. His gaze rose back up to the man now slowly descending the stairway. "Thank you…" He said with a genuine and sad expression on his face, this shield meant the world to him now, knowing it was from Howard it gave him a small piece of his old life to hold onto, and that meant more than Tony could every even hope of imagining in what Steve would describe as 'that big brilliant stupid head' of his.

Tony paused at the bottom of the stairs, heart broken by Steve's expression. "It wasn't really anything Steve, I found it in my lab and well it was only half done but it was meant for you so you know I just thought you should have it." Tony tried to play it off as he opened the water bottle he held in his hand that he had brought with him from his car when he had arrived.

He took a sip and nearly choked and dropped the bottle when all the sudden two arms were wrapped around him and a chin had been placed on his left shoulder.

"No really, I mean it Tony, Thank you…" Steve said quietly as he continued to hug the slightly shorter man.

Tony didn't know how to react at first so he slowly just closed the water bottle behind Steve's back. When he realized Steve wasn't going to let go until he got a hug back he simply just dropped the bottle to the floor and wrapped his arms warmly around the other man. "You're welcome." Tony said and closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the hug.

After the hug it seemed like there wasn't as much awkwardness as Tony thought there would have been. The sat down on the couch and talked about Tony's trip; Steve asked about the meeting and Tony told him about the whole scenario of him walking around the room talking about the power sources and how the company wanted to overprice them. The entire time during the story Steve just smiled and listen, he like this side of Tony and Tony actually looked thoroughly happy with his actions. Afterwards they shared a smile that warmed them both to the bone.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Tony asked and Steve looked hesitant. "It's not the blue alien one that Tasha had me watch with her is it?" Steve asked and Tony laughed. "No I think we've had enough aliens for a while." Tony replied to him.

"Alright then what do you suggest?" Steve asked. "How about… oh! We could watch the original Wizard of Oz?" Tony suggested with a question in his speech.

Steve laughed, "Are you serious?" He inquired, "Yea!" Tony said honestly. "Alright" Steve replied and leaned back on the couch.

"Jarvis!" Tony began to holler for the AI to get the movie started when the lights dimmed and the television began to play the opening of the classic movie. "Thanks buddy!" Tony hollered again to the AI.

As the movie grew shorter and short the men seemed to get closer and closer to each other on the overly long sofa. After Oz was over Tony had Jarvis start another classical movie and the subconscious scootching continued. The two men shared commentary with each other via whispers to the others ear in which the man receiving said whisper would chuckle quietly as if any noise at all would ruin whatever this feeling enveloping them was. Tony's arms were thrown over the back of the couch and Steve was slouched down beside him.

As the movie ended Jarvis asked if they would like another. "No thanks Jarv I think we're good for now." Tony said and yawned a bit. "Thanks" Steve said and looked over at Tony with a smile. "This.. this was fun." Steve nodded to himself then looked back at Tony. "We should do this again." Steve said and Tony looked over at him smiling. "Yea any time" Tony replied.

The two continued to stare at each other almost intimately, alright totally intimately, their face's were fairly close and they were both wore half lidded eyes from being tired. "Thanks again Tony, I'm gonna head out." Steve said smiling again. "Night Steve" Tony replied and then was pleasantly surprised went a kiss was place softly on the corner of his mouth. "Night Tony" Steve said and was up and out of the room before Tony could reply.

Tony whipped around on the couch as the doors to the elevator slid shut. A wild grin was on his face and he was now wide eyed and wide awake. "Hey Jarvis" Tony addressed the machine. "Yes Sir?" Jarvis responded. "Did Captain Steve Rogers actually just kiss me or did I have a sleep deprive hallucination?" Tony said still grinning. "It does appear so that Mr. Rogers did in fact kiss you Sir." The AI replied.

"Sounds good, put the last ten minutes of the security tape onto my private file will ya." Tony said and stood so he could go to his own room. "Right away Sir." And with that Tony went to find his own rest.


	7. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams:

Little to Tony's amusement, it seems that tonight is just one nightmare after another. "Jericho!" and under the water his is again, his lungs burn and he's not even sure if he's still under the water or not. He wakes and jumps from his bed.

Tony runs his fingers through his hair while his chest is heaving, then rips it back when he feels that it's wet, wait no, just sweat. He slides to the ground beside his bed and lets out a mixture between a chuckle and a sob.

"I thought I told you to wake me before that happenes Jarvis." Tony states in a half heartedly upset tone.

"I attempted Sir but it appears you did not hear me through your dreams tonight." The AI replies.

"Great." Tony pulls himself up from the floor and heads to the bathroom to clean the sweat from his skin.

Steve is cold, very cold, he can't move, he's frozen in his nightmare, a repeat of the aircraft going down into the ice again and again and again. A high pitched alarm sounds and his body jerks awake. Steve feels around for his blankets but it appears they aren't on his bead. He looks over the edge to find the pillows and the blankets in a jumbled mess upon the floor. He slowly gets up and rubs his arms to try and warm himself.

"Jarvis?" He asks, never before really talking to the AI. "Yes Mr. Rogers?" Jarvis chimes right on queue.

"What the temperature in here?" Steve asks as he walks towards the door.

"Seventy degrees Sir would you like me to alter it." Jarvis replies.

"No… no that's fine…" Steve says and steps out of his room.

He meanders around Stark Tower for a bit. "Funny" He thought. Last time he did this he ended up in the lab where Tony was sitting with his reactor out." Tony…" "Tony, Tony, Tony" Steve thought with a sigh then grimaced to himself. He'd kissed Tony hadn't he, earlier this night after they had finished their movies in the living room. "blaahhrhrrr." Steve made an inhuman sound and rubbed his face, he doesn't know what time it is but he needs coffee and quick.

Steve steps out of the doorway and into the kitchen to find Tony sitting at the table with his own brew in his hands.

"Hey." Is all Steve can manage to get out as his brain melts with confusion. His eyes fell to the Coffee cup sitting on the table in front of his usual spot.

"Jarvis told me you woke up." Tony says as he sips from his coffee again while leaning forward onto his elbow across the table from Steve's place.

Steve Takes a seat and drinks from the mug, he closes his eyes as the warm liquid heats his insides that are still frozen from his dreams. "Thanks." He says setting the cup down and smiling.

"No problem." Tony replies and a soft grin cracks open in reply to Steve's. "I thought you'd take the elevator like you usually do." Tony states

"Oh well, didn't think of it, I've been wandering around for a while. Besides…" Steve shrugged, "Stairs are healthy right?" the two make eye contact and then laugh at the stupidity of captain America taking the "healthier" route.

"What time is it?" Steve asks as he comes down from his giggle fit.

"eh like four I figure." Tony replies.

"Great…" Steve says with a sigh.

After a few awkward moments of silence Tony makes a popping sound with his lips. "So what brings you out and about at this hour?" Tony inquires.

"Oh well... I-uh, couldn't sleep." Steve said quietly looking down at his coffee.

Tony knew better then to push the subject after that so he decided to do what he did best to Steve.

Taunt him.

"It's alright I understand." He began and Steve looks up thinking they're about to have another in depth conversation but regrets it as soon as he spots that shit eating grin on Tony's stupid ugly handsome face.

"You know I wouldn't be able to sleep if I had kissed such a handsome man earlier this night to." Steve groans and Tony laughs.

"It wasn't that kind of kiss Tony." Steve said as his face and ears heated to an soft shade of pink.

"Hey now!" Tony interjects. "This isn't little girls first kiss doesn't count shit Steve." Tony's grin grew wider.

"I'm not saying it is Tony!" Steve's pink ears were growing brighter as they continued.

"So you agree then." Tony asks.

"Agree to what Tony." Steve asks confused.

"That it was a kiss Steve, c'mon buddy try and stay on the same wave length as me here." Tony chuckled

"There is no wave length with you Tony you're everywhere at once." Steve said in frustration as he stood to leave

"C'mon Steve I'm just teasing." Tony said and got up to follow him.

Before Steve got to far though Tony had a hold of his wrist and was holding him back. "Steve c'mon"

Steve paused and turned back to face the other man and everything froze with the eye contact.

"Please" Tony paused. "Stay."

"Alright" Steve could have probably just kissed Tony again. He didn't know why, so instead he just swallows and nods.

Tony smiles a bit at the captain and then releases his grip on the blonds arm. "How about another movie?" Tony asked.

The captain gave him an unsure look. "Just to fall asleep to, it's not like the couch isn't big enough; c'mon big guy." Tony patted Steve shoulder and headed to the couch himself; he scooted the plush foot rest up to the couch and plops down a top of it.

Steve joins him as the movie starts; and once again the pattern of them getting closer continues until they're side by side on the couch again. Only this time they're both exhausted and so whenever the other leaned over and made a comment they would both burst into overtired fits of giggle. The movie was nearing its end but the two weren't even paying attention at this point. They were practically snuggling, foreheads leaning against one another's and they spoke sleep filled words.

Tony's eyes flickered down to Steve's mouth and he sleepily moved forward to kiss it. Steve withdrew.

"Tony." He said in as warning a voice he could muster in his sleep filled state.

"Sh, sh, sh…" Tony said and then moves forward with half lidded eyes so that their lips are barely touching but no real kiss if formed yet.

Then Tony takes the dive and Steve's breath is all but taken away with the warmth and tenderness of the kiss. Their eyes have fallen shut while the moment passes and then Tony withdraws, knowing his boundaries, and settles back in his place. The make eye contact for a while not know what to say and both not wanting to ruin whatever "This" was. Tony smiles at Steve and Steve returns the gesture, they both settle, then sleep.

AN: alright so I am back, still trying to get this spacing thing right, lucky for me I have an awesome Beta now who will put up with my terrible grammar! Thank you! I hope you like this filler chapter, I'll try and write another chapter when I get home from work tonight. Bye bye lovelies.


	8. Fire Escape

Fire Escape

Tony wakes up alone on the couch and stretches out a bit, not remembering he's half laying on the foot rest which slides away and leaves him on his ass on the floor.

"Steve?" he asks groggily and looks around from his place on the floor. He pulls himself up and looks around; he gazes over to the kitchen area to find the two coffee cups still on the table, but no Steve.

"Hey Jarv." The genius calls out to his AI.

"Yes Sir?" Jarvis replies right on queue as always.

"Where's Steve?" Tony frowns a bit to himself. He was honestly a bit sad not to wake up next to the larger male. He shakes his head to clear his mind of the thought.

"Mr. Rogers is in the gym right now, would you like me to request his presents?" Jarvis asks.

"No I'll go to him, thanks buddy." Tony walks to his room quickly to change into new clothes not needing a shower since he took one earlier that morning, speaking of which, he looks at the clock and the time reads 11. "Ouch" Tony says to himself wondering how long ago Steve had woke up and left. He changes and heads out to the elevator that he takes to the gym floor.

He steps out to the sounds of punches against a sand bag. Further down the floor Steve stands, back to the elevator, beating the living shit out of a sandbag. Tony approaches the captain with a grin on his face. His eyes travel across the back of that captain and if it's not to plain to say the captain has quite an excellent body. Tony stood in appreciation for a moment and when the captain still didn't notice him or kept pretending to not notice him, either one was possible and both annoyed Tony, he decided to make himself known in the room.

"Hey Cap!" Tony said cheerfully as his right palm smacked into the left cheek of Steve's ass.

"Jesus!" Steve said and whipped around grabbing his own rear end for protection. "Tony!" He said angrily.

"Morning sour patch, it's nice to see you to." A wicked grin painted its way onto Tony's features.

Steve frowned a bit rolled his eyes then turned back to the punching bag. Tony's smile dropped instantly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Tony gently grabbed Steve shoulder and pulled a bit to try and get the taller male to face him. "What the hell did I do?" Tony asks with a furrowed brow.

"Nothing, it's just." Steve huffed and looked away.

"What, it's just what Steve?" Tony asked, did he hear an edge of panic in his own voice? No of course not, he's just curious as to why Steve is upset because… why? Why did he care so much if Steve was upset? They were friends by now surely but then again guy friends don't cuddle while watching movies and kiss each other. Wait, BINGO! "Is that what this is about?" Tony thought to himself.

"I just need to think Tony." Steve says and begins to walk away.

"Steve c'mon talk to me buddy." Tony says as he follows after the other man.

"NO Tony I need to think." Steve stated and walked out of the gym slamming the door behind him.

Tony feels slightly like puking as he stands there dumfounded and alone in the gym. He ruffles his hair and then leaves to find something to try and distract himself from these feelings tearing through his chest. He finds himself in his lab and starts to work; he doesn't know what on but doesn't continue with most and ends up throwing them across the lab.

"Fuck Tony get a hold of yourself!" He screams and chucks a cylinder across the lab and it hits a light. The blub shatters and the light fixture hangs half broken from its hinges. Tony huffs and runs greasy hands through his hair. "awk!" He says and then heads to his room to take a shower and get the grease out of his hair.

It's about eight and Tony has neither seen nor heard hide nor hair from the captain. He's even tried texting and calling the captains phone that S.H.I.E.L.D had demanded he have, not that the Captain knew how to use it mind you, but hey there's always hope right? Tony finally gave up and headed into the living room and was surprised by what he sees on the table. A picture, more specifically a drawing, lay in Tony's spot at the table with a small piece of paper folded on top of it. Tony moves the small paper aside and picks up the drawing. It's a sketch of himself, sleeping, on the couch this morning. "How long was he up before me?" Tony wondered and went over to the couch.

He looked at the angle the picture was drawn from and found a place on one of the chairs perched off to the side of the couch. He sat down and held the drawing up, then moved it down a bit; Sure enough it appeared this was where Steve had sat when he'd drawn Tony sleeping on his left side on the couch this morning. Tony smiles at the picture in his hand and then rubs his forehead. "oh!" he says and hops up heading for the table. He sets the drawing down and picks up the little piece of folded paper.

"Come to the 28th floor fire escape ~Steve" Tony reads quietly to himself; he honest to god feels butterflies in his stomach and smiles warmly down at the little not. He folds the paper back up and slips it into his pocket and heads to the elevator. He takes it down to the 28th floor and as the doors slide open his heart begins to pound on the back of the reactor. "What do I say?" he ponders as he steps out of the elevator and heads down the corresponding hallways leading to the fire escape. He can hear his footsteps echo through the now empty office hallways and his heart beat wildly in his heart. He approaches the exit that leads out onto the fire escape and slowly reaches out for the push bar as if it might break if he touches it. On the other side he can hear the soft tone of music, probably from a radio, it's not what he usually listens to but it is strangely calming and he manages to get his heart under control before he swallows and gently pushed the door open.

Steve is sitting on the metal floor of the escape, it's one of the larger ones on the building, about ten feet away from where Tony stands. Unsure of himself, Tony lets the door glide shut before he slowly strolls to the other side of the escape and sits down beside the blond. He lets his legs hang between the rails like Steve is and makes sure not to sit too close to the upset male next to him.

"I had a date with Peggy planned." Steve says after a while and Tony looks over at him and leans the side of his head on the rail.

"It just." Steve swallows and Tony watches as his friends face fills with emotion. "It's just that, it feels like maybe three or four months ago she kissed me goodbye, then I, I jumped on that stupid plane." Again he swallows back emotion. "And then as I went down, we made a date, and well we both knew that it was never gonna happen but." Steve's head drops and it's obvious that the other man is crying.

"What were you going to do?" Tony asks and Steve looks at him with a questionable look.

"What were you two going to do?" Tony asks again and Steve sits upright.

"Uh, heh." Steve laughed a bit. "She" he announced. "Was going to take me to this little club she knew, and was going to teach me how to dance." He says looking down with a sad smile on his face.

Tony takes a deep breath and listens to the radio commercials die down as a quiet song begins. He grabs the top of the banister and pulls himself up and Steve looks over with another questionable look.

"C'mon." Tony says and gestures with his head for Steve to get up. Steve gives him a dumfounded look.

"Get. Up" Tony says in a soft demanding voice and helps the Captain stand.

"What are you doing?" Steve questions.

"We" Tony corrects.

"What?" Steve questions again and Tony rolls his eyes a bit.

"We, Steve, We are dancing." Tony states and moves to take Steve's hands.

"What? No." Steve says and withdraws from Tony, a soft shade of pink slowly consuming his features.

"Steve." Tony says in a quiet pleading voice to witch Steve slowly relaxes and allows the other man to move him into position.

They slowly start to move, a gentle swaying step where each has one hand on the others shoulder and then the others hand held with the other.

"Isn't this… weird?" Steve asks as he watches his feet so he won't step on Tony.

"What do you mean?" Tony asks as he watches Steve focus on their feet, it's cute but rude to not look at someone while they're talking so Tony taps his hand that's already placed on Steve shoulder.

Steve looks up with confused and worried eyes. "This Tony, us dancing, and well kissing last night." Tony smiled at Steve's concern.

"Actually it's not all that weird anymore, happened all the time really." Tony states and Steve gives him a skeptical look.

"I'm serious Steve!" Tony chuckles and moves just a slightly bit closer. "People are coming out as gay all the time; it's even legal to get married in some states." Tony explains to the vet whose blush grows brighter.

"I'm not gay Tony." Steve says flatly.

"I never said you were Steve." Tony says in a tone all to serious to the captain.

"You're not either?" Steve asks.

"No." Tony replies back.

"Then what is this?" Steve shakes his head a bit but doesn't move away from the slow dance.

"What do you want it to be?" Tony inquires back.

Steve shakes his head again in the confusion of not knowing how to answer.

"Well it could be just a dance." Tony states in a plain and simple way. "Or it could be just one friend comforting another friend while they're in need." Tony says a bit softer and moves closer to the man in front of him and pauses a moment; when Steve doesn't back away and keeps eye contact with him he continues. "Or it could even be something else entirely." Closer, "That neither really knows what it is." Closer," but both enjoy it thoroughly and would like to continue." And closer yet until their bodies are touching and faces are merely inches apart from one another. They stop swaying all together.

"So which is it Steve, it's your choice." Tony says and softly swallows the lump in his throat.

Steve's hand slides from its place on Tony's back to the back of his hand and his eyes slip close as their lips mesh together tenderly. Tony lets his own eyes fall shut and returns the kiss fully to Steve; his hands trace their way up Steve's shoulders and wrap around the captains neck as Steve's now free hand grasps Tony's shoulder. The kiss meshes and melt for a while longer until the Captain slowly pulls away and leans his forehead again the dark haired man before him and a smile cracks open on his face.

"So is there an "Us" then?" Tony asks.

"Yea, there's an "Us" Tony." Steve replies.

And another kiss ensues.

AN: ahhhh I am sooo happy with this chapter! I could just cry, please PLEASE go listen to the song "Fire Escape" by "Matthew Mayfield" it is what inspired this beautiful chapter! Haha I could just end the story here since I am thoroughly satisfied with this, but I will continue this for you my lovelies.


End file.
